The mouse is a ubiquitous input tool that is easily understood by many people using today's computing devices. For decades, the mouse has remained one of the most popular and input mechanisms for computers. People quickly recognize mouse cursors on screens of computing devices and typically know how to use them. Whether it be a mobile phone, laptop, personal computer, computer tablet, the mouse cursor remains extremely popular for interacting with graphical user interfaces (GUIs).
The traditional mouse is cumbersome in many situations. It generally requires a separate device fit for a hand that needs a planar surface to glide across. As laptops became increasingly popular, touchpads were moved onto the actual computing device. This spares the user from having to use a separate input device to interact with the computing device, but the touchpad requires space on the computing device and is limited to a particular size and area. Modern touchpads only provide a small space for a user to drag a finger or use a stylus, making it somewhat difficult for the user to control a mouse cursor on displays that are much larger in size.